


Baton Pass

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira fantasizes about Yusuke's hands while in Mementos.





	Baton Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Baton Pass.
> 
> The wonderful [cinereous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/) helped me with the idea for this!

In the depths of Mementos, they slink through the shadows like nowhere else. It's different here, where Akira can let the darker side of himself run amuck. Just being here makes his heart pound, his pulse thrum — and then there's Yusuke. They're alone down here together after he had asked for some company during his expedition.

It's less of an expedition and more of a slaughter, though, as Yusuke — Akira's Fox — cuts his way through enemies. He's livid; it shows in the way he doesn't bother responding to any of the taunts thrown his way. A silent Yusuke is either pondering something deeply, or ready to kill.

Akira has no idea why he's so fired up, and he doesn't ask now — not in the middle of this rage. It's so easy to lose his softness here in Mementos, no matter how much he might crave to soothe his boyfriend. Instead, he joins him — running and slashing, his fingers tight around the hilt of his blade.

Alone time with Yusuke is often quiet, as Akira leaves him to pursue whatever task he desires: drawing in his sketchbook, or wrapping himself up in Akira's comforter for a nap. This is different; there's a fire here that Akira doesn't want to see put out just yet.

Then comes along a Moloch — large and intimidating, once, but they know how to handle it now.

Ice.

Akira can feel it in his teeth before it hits the creature — not enough to kill, but it recoils in agony. And then Yusuke is trotting over to him, his tail almost wagging on his belt with pride as he slaps Akira's raised hand. It stings, and he thinks about how those hands once Yusuke is tagged in to take his turn pummeling the enemy.

Yusuke's always mindful of his touches out in the real world, never putting his hands on Akira in a way that hurts. But here, right now, Yusuke has fangs, and he might not even realize it.

Those hands — gloved or not; Akira doesn't have a preference yet — on his chest, tugging down his pants, forcing his legs open. Holding his knees apart, no matter how much he might struggle as he dares Yusuke to keep touching him. Fingers inside him, with another hand wrapped around him as Yusuke leans over him, teasing him with kisses. And maybe in Mementos, he could even egg him on enough to do so.

But then Yusuke's hands are on him for a different reason as he shoves him out of the way of the Moloch's charge. His knees hit the floor, sending jolts of pain throughout his body. When Yusuke touches him again once the creature has been defeated, it's to help him up off of the floor. His arms wrap around him and pull him in for a kiss — hard and gasping into his lips with concern. As his worry passes, his grip softens enough for Akira to squeeze his arms up between them to brush Yusuke's lips with his thumb. Although his mask hides most of his face, he can still see the tiredness in his eyes; that weary burden he never wants to experience again.

He's glad his Yusuke is back.


End file.
